By nightfall
by Brokenhappyeverafter
Summary: One shot. Young Zelena after taking Oz watches the life she should have had for years before she goes to claim it. ANGST


The stone floors were cold against her bare feet. Somewhere in the castle, a door slammed and voices raised in argument, then walked out of range and disappeared. Zelena but her lip. She had lived in the castle for nearly four years now but it still felt like a maze. The hallway was nearly pitch black, all the candles blown out, just a thin strip of moonlight shining through a window down the far length to light the way. But she could walk this path blindfolded, her feet knew the way.

She pushed against the door to the throne room, struggling slightly to open it. She was effortless in the day, gliding about the castle like she'd grown up there but now, in the dead of night with only the shadows to see, she felt like a child. The door opened with a groan and Zelena stepped into the room slowly. It felt like it took a year to cross the length of the room, stopping six feet in front of the throne, but it wasn't what she was here for. She dropped, kneeling in front of the glass circle in the floor and pressing her hand against the cool glass.

Her reflection melted into green clouds which dissolved, showing a bedroom. A teenage girl slept soundly in the large four poster bed. Zelena drew her knees up to her chest and hugged herself, watching her sister sleep. She stared at Regina intently, searching for something in her. Whatever it was that made Cora want her, keep her. Zelena watched her for half an hour before Regina stirred, sitting up and stretching. Zelena touched the glass again, feeling almost guilty, and the image vanished.

The green clouds appeared and disappeared, but this time the girl held in the glass was different. Older, just by a few years and carrying a basket with a grey bundle inside, bound with a large green ribbon. Zelena shuffled closer to the scene, turning over so she was lying on her stomach, just inches above the glass panel. The girl inside stopped as she reached a clearing in the trees and set the large basket down. The baby inside kicked against her blanket lightly, not capable of much else, only days old.

The girl knelt down and stroked the baby's hand ever so lightly and sighed to herself.

"Poor babe," She muttered, and her voice was just as Zelena remembered it, lower than her own.

"Life is cruel and full of betrayal." Zelena mouthed the words along with her silently, "that is my only lesson for you. And now I must give you away. To give me, my best chance."

The baby murmured slightly, not aware of her mother's words.

"As long as I have you, I can never be more than a Miller's daughter." The woman rose to her feet and the baby started to cry, suddenly afraid.

"No mother, please!" Zelena whispered. She didn't realise she was crying until a tear splashed onto the glass and the image of the baby dissolved into nothingness, finally showing only her reflection. She looked pathetic, lying on the floor in the dark, talking to a mother that would never hear her pleas and never answer her.

Every night she watched that moment, like it was a ritual. It motivated her to be stronger, to hold her kingdom with an iron fist, in the hopes that she would one day be worthy of the love she needed so desperately. She stared at herself in the reflection of the mirror, her bright blue eyes, mass of tangled red hair and stifled a sob. She wouldn't let herself cry anymore. She couldn't be so weak as that.

Zelena stood, finally feeling the cold of the castle that bit through her thin nightdress. Tomorrow she would be better. Tomorrow she would be worthy, she would complete the time spell and show Cora she was good enough. She had to, she didn't think she could stand another day in this kingdom where she was both feared and frightened. Tomorrow would be better.

Zelena went to bed, knowing full well that she made this promise to herself every night and that before the sun rose the next night she would be back at that glass, dreaming about what should have been.


End file.
